Teenage Boy Drama
by Leah Hobson-White
Summary: This is about an ordinary girl, and a typicall love life, but not with a typicall story, like i like you and you like me, it gets so much more complicated than that, but not neccarily the typicall fairy tale ending.
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to me, A nobody

**My first story**

**The Teenage (boy) Drama**

**Chapter one.**

**- Welcome to me...A nobody.**

**Hi my name is Grace Jones. But you can call me Gracie. I have long brunette hair and im 5ft 2. Im pretty small for a 14 year old in year 9, but im also one of the oldest in my year, so that sucks...I have Dull big green eyes and braces, oh and ontop of that I have spots everywere! It's like a place to plant dynamite!**

**Anyway, forget about how I am, and lets get onto the story of my life. Seriously I don't know why you would want to know, but here it goes.**

**Hmm, where to start, where to start. I'm not exactly the beauty, and im not the orange one, or the one with the long skirt and no makeup, I could pass for a boffin, but really, I'm seriously not clever enough but still, thats what I'm counted as.**

**I have a good set of friends, Their names are**

**Michelle and Luna Smith. They are twins with long long long beautiful, blonde hair, Michelle is a proper tom-Boi and Luna well, shes a girly girl.**

**Theres, Hannah Gilmouire, she is a tall, slim, curly black haired girl.**

**and Jane Thompson who has a rather big build, but beautiful and such a friendly girl.**

**And finally, Sylvia Goodyman, she is makeup CRAZY! but shes new to the school, and is one of Jane's best friends from primary school, and so instead of her being popular all of us are more respected than we were before.**

**Now anyway, what a load of crap about my friends. Are you bored? I'm sorry if you are. My life is clearly boring. I have got a good boy trouble life though.**

_**Are you intrested in that?**_

**OKaaay, well I've never really had a boyfriend..,Not one that I liked anyway. and my first kiss was on spin the bottle to some gay year 8 boy, who now has gone bysexual, because he 'loves' me. Me and Sylvia think that that term is WAAAY over used.**

**But not for this boy I like. Shaun Maplestead. Wooooooow! hes in year 10. But wow, hes amazing! I know him from advisory, thats were a few people from each year are in an advisory. It's a better take on a form. And I have liked him since I started in year 7.**

**I used to sit and stare at him, but he kinda noticed...**

**I totally like him though. Everytime I see his tall, muscelly prefuctly sculptured face, my heart skips a beat. No wonder he is like one of the most popular boys.**

**I do wish that I have a chance with him. I hope one day my day to come (**_**Make that happen fucking soon!)**_**. Christmas is coming up, I suggested that we do secret santa for our advisory, and so we did. I first got this boy called Harry, who is in 6th form, but one of the year 7s said I dont like mine, so she showed me and it said Shaun...(**_**why not take it?)**_** ... **

**"Of coarse I'll take him. Mines the 6th former Harry, just get him a chocolate orange or something" I told her. her sparkling green eyes slightly dimmed at the thought of getting one for someone even older than Shaun! However she accepted and now I'm on the rampage to find him something. hmmm...What shall I get him? I only have till next week!**

_**Are You still bored? how about something funny then?**_

**Yesterday a seagull pooed on my head! Thats considered good luck isnt it? Pfft, well I thought it would be.**

**Shaun had asked for my calculator, before shool, while I was waiting for me friends. **_**( hes never spoken to me outside advisory, I couldn't refuse )**_

**"Of coarse here you go" I said going red with a grin that couldnt be turned round, handing him the scientific calculator.**

**"Thanks Grace. I'll give it back to you on the bus on the way home, or if I see you before then, maybe if I see you at lunch or something? The exam is first thing." He said grinning at me, it was kinda embaressing, not just coz of how bad my hair was, but the fact he was looking down at me to talk to me (**_**fail right?)**_

**So off he went, I was saying to myself, well were not going to the building he sits in at lunch today ohh no. Hes gunna come to me on the bus! HE IS! SHAUN MAPLESTEAD! Hes gunna touch MY calculator! The calculator I USE! ME! these figerprints will be treasured, people can come to my house just to view it and smell his amaizng fingertouch, and see which numbers and keys he used...and I will NEVER NEVER use it! NO NO, this is for me to look at and admire for a lifetime!**

**But away from that. To the seagull that pooed on me. This happened to me at lunch, but he wasnt around pheew! I wanted the hour and a half of Spanish to go by like the flick of a switch...It kinda did.**

**When I entered the bus, I scanned the bottom deck and he was right at the front waiting for me!**

**"GRACE!...Your calculator...here you go. Thank you " Shaun said, handing it to me whilst grinning like a dog on its walk. **

**"Hahaha. No problem. Any-Any time!" I told him, the nerves got the better of me...obviously.**

**As I approched the stairs with the calculator to show my crazy bus pals on the top deck the gift God had given his new son Shaun to use and give back to me, I ... well...I kinda tripped, and Shaun laughed and his friends, and ontop of that, my skirt flew right up! **_**( and getting pooed on by a seagull was bad enough!)**_

**And this story only gets worse. Once I got off the bus...Loooong after Shaun had, I was walking home and I slipped on some black ice on my bum, in the middle of the road and a car was zooming down the road at me! **_**( You know what it's like when you fall over right? Your in pain! PAIN!**_**) I only just managed to hobble to other side in time. **_**(Thank God!)**_

_**Well that pretty much sums up my week, and life I think.**_

_**But I'm no were near the end!**_

_**so lets continue?...**_


	2. Chapter 2, Shaun's the situation

**My first story**

**The Teenage (boy) Drama**

**Chapter one.**

**- Welcome to me...A nobody.**

**Hi my name is Grace Jones. But you can call me Gracie. I have long brunette hair and im 5ft 2. Im pretty small for a 14 year old in year 9, but im also one of the oldest in my year, so that sucks...I have Dull big green eyes and braces, oh and ontop of that I have spots everywere! It's like a place to plant dynamite!**

**Anyway, forget about how I am, and lets get onto the story of my life. Seriously I don't know why you would want to know, but here it goes.**

**Hmm, where to start, where to start. I'm not exactly the beauty, and im not the orange one, or the one with the long skirt and no makeup, I could pass for a boffin, but really, I'm seriously not clever enough but still, thats what I'm counted as.**

**I have a good set of friends, Their names are**

**Michelle and Luna Smith. They are twins with long long long beautiful, blonde hair, Michelle is a proper tom-Boi and Luna well, shes a girly girl.**

**Theres, Hannah Gilmouire, she is a tall, slim, curly black haired girl.**

**and Jane Thompson who has a rather big build, but beautiful and such a friendly girl.**

**And finally, Sylvia Goodyman, she is makeup CRAZY! but shes new to the school, and is one of Jane's best friends from primary school, and so instead of her being popular all of us are more respected than we were before.**

**Now anyway, what a load of crap about my friends. Are you bored? I'm sorry if you are. My life is clearly boring. I have got a good boy trouble life though.**

_**Are you intrested in that?**_

**OKaaay, well I've never really had a boyfriend..,Not one that I liked anyway. and my first kiss was on spin the bottle to some gay year 8 boy, who now has gone bysexual, because he 'loves' me. Me and Sylvia think that that term is WAAAY over used.**

**But not for this boy I like. Shaun Maplestead. Wooooooow! hes in year 10. But wow, hes amazing! I know him from advisory, thats were a few people from each year are in an advisory. It's a better take on a form. And I have liked him since I started in year 7.**

**I used to sit and stare at him, but he kinda noticed...**

**I totally like him though. Everytime I see his tall, muscelly prefuctly sculptured face, my heart skips a beat. No wonder he is like one of the most popular boys.**

**I do wish that I have a chance with him. I hope one day my day to come (**_**Make that happen fucking soon!)**_**. Christmas is coming up, I suggested that we do secret santa for our advisory, and so we did. I first got this boy called Harry, who is in 6th form, but one of the year 7s said I dont like mine, so she showed me and it said Shaun...(**_**why not take it?)**_** ... **

**"Of coarse I'll take him. Mines the 6th former Harry, just get him a chocolate orange or something" I told her. her sparkling green eyes slightly dimmed at the thought of getting one for someone even older than Shaun! However she accepted and now I'm on the rampage to find him something. hmmm...What shall I get him? I only have till next week!**

_**Are You still bored? how about something funny then?**_

**Yesterday a seagull pooed on my head! Thats considered good luck isnt it? Pfft, well I thought it would be.**

**Shaun had asked for my calculator, before shool, while I was waiting for me friends. **_**( hes never spoken to me outside advisory, I couldn't refuse )**_

**"Of coarse here you go" I said going red with a grin that couldnt be turned round, handing him the scientific calculator.**

**"Thanks Grace. I'll give it back to you on the bus on the way home, or if I see you before then, maybe if I see you at lunch or something? The exam is first thing." He said grinning at me, it was kinda embaressing, not just coz of how bad my hair was, but the fact he was looking down at me to talk to me (**_**fail right?)**_

**So off he went, I was saying to myself, well were not going to the building he sits in at lunch today ohh no. Hes gunna come to me on the bus! HE IS! SHAUN MAPLESTEAD! Hes gunna touch MY calculator! The calculator I USE! ME! these figerprints will be treasured, people can come to my house just to view it and smell his amaizng fingertouch, and see which numbers and keys he used...and I will NEVER NEVER use it! NO NO, this is for me to look at and admire for a lifetime!**

**But away from that. To the seagull that pooed on me. This happened to me at lunch, but he wasnt around pheew! I wanted the hour and a half of Spanish to go by like the flick of a switch...It kinda did.**

**When I entered the bus, I scanned the bottom deck and he was right at the front waiting for me!**

**"GRACE!...Your calculator...here you go. Thank you " Shaun said, handing it to me whilst grinning like a dog on its walk. **

**"Hahaha. No problem. Any-Any time!" I told him, the nerves got the better of me...obviously.**

**As I approched the stairs with the calculator to show my crazy bus pals on the top deck the gift God had given his new son Shaun to use and give back to me, I ... well...I kinda tripped, and Shaun laughed and his friends, and ontop of that, my skirt flew right up! **_**( and getting pooed on by a seagull was bad enough!)**_

**And this story only gets worse. Once I got off the bus...Loooong after Shaun had, I was walking home and I slipped on some black ice on my bum, in the middle of the road and a car was zooming down the road at me! **_**( You know what it's like when you fall over right? Your in pain! PAIN!**_**) I only just managed to hobble to other side in time. **_**(Thank God!)**_

_**Well that pretty much sums up my week, and life I think.**_

_**But I'm no were near the end!**_

_**so lets continue?...**_


End file.
